Candy and kisses
by Dave2380
Summary: Just a little fic involving Clint and Tony, really a practice run to work on their relationship. Conservatively rated T.


Author: Dave2380

Rating: K for kissing.

Distribution: only please.

Feedback: More than welcome, reviews are candy and I got a sweet tooth.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel Comics. I make no profit from these fan fictions. Please don't sue me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Candy and kisses.

Avengers mansion was still and quiet, all of it's occupants asleep or in their rooms. Well almost all of them. There was one figure on the move, silently padding through the mansions corridors and flitting from shadow to shadow, finally it halted outside Tony Starks bedroom, adjusted a bundle in its arms and tried the door handle.

The handle turned with the barest squeak, suddenly the door was yanked open and the shadowy figure was grabbed and flipped over Tony's shoulder to hurtle towards the bed……

Where he landed in a huge mound of cushions and started chuckling. " Heh Tony you should have said you wanted to try kink, I'd have brought a blindfold and cuffs." Clint Barton aka Hawkeye sat up, shifting position to create a comfy nook in the huge pile of cushions. " Nice cushions."

Tony's eyes sparkled with mischief and other more sensual delights, his blue eyes glittering as he advanced on his secret lover, clad in his scruffy working gear of a wife beater and jeans. He slid onto the bed and worked his way up to Clint's lips, seizing them in a fierce possessive kiss, wrapping his arms around Clint's chest and sliding them down and around his lover body, searching…

And finding the bundle of candy bars that Clint had raided from the kitchen. " Ah the good stuff! " He teased, only to be grabbed by his wife beater and drawn into another long lingering kiss with Clint. The kissing was as always amazing, Tony had often wondered where Clint learned to kiss like that, but had decided that some things were better for not knowing.

They surfaced from the kiss and wriggled into a comfortable position on the bed, wrapped in each others arms.

" If you don't move that candy it'll melt Tony."

" But I'd have to move to do that."

" Yup."

" I can think of worse things than having melted chocolate and you in the same vicinity."

" Not after last time, you ruined a perfectly good set of sheets doing that, plus I had to shower twice the next morning, it was far too sticky."

" Showers are good for you."

"Heh not when you're around, we don't seem to get a great deal of showering done together."

" We do eventually."

" Usually on the fifth attempt on average. "

" Spoilsport."

" You're the one who doesn't want to get caught Tony."

" I know, I honestly don't know why you put up with me."

" Because I love you , you doofus, plus the sex is amazing."

" Say that again."

" The sex is amazing."

" Clint!"

Clint snickered and unwrapped a Hershey bar and handed it to Tony.

" I love you, you sneaky, deviant, maddening, dumb, genius of a man. Even though I have to sneak around at nights to see you because you want to see who'll figure it out first. It's a good job I love you because I wouldn't do this for three months for someone I didn't love. Happy Anniversary by the way."

A slight flicker crossed Tony's eyes as he hurriedly worked out the math, Clint was right, three months. Time sure flies when your in love and having fierce secret sex with your blonde stud muffin of a boyfriend. Three months, a big goofy grin spread over Tony's face.

" Wow, that's kind of a record for me!"

Clint smirked and grabbed a bag of M&m's .

" Yeah, your track records been less than stellar on occasion."

" What can I say, I attract some very strange people."

" Moi strange?"

" Present, touchy company excepted of course."

" Of course."

Clint popped M&m's into his mouth and wriggled closer to Tony who was chewing on his chocolate with a vacant look on his face.

" Penny for your thoughts?"

" That'd be telling."

" Oh? I could tickle them out of you."

" Nah not this one, it's a surprise."

" Oh well if it's a surprise then I'll just have to deal with it."

" Yup."

Clint began to feed Tony M&M's and muse on his boyfriends obsession with candy. He doubted that any of the others had noticed, but Tony was really keen on his chocolate, of course none of the others were having late night munching sessions and sex with him.

" Tony?"

" Yeah? " Tony's indistinct as he has a mouthful of chocolate.

" What's with the candy obsession?"

" Obsession?"

" Well yeah, you have a major sweet tooth, it's almost unhealthy."

" Are you saying I'm fat? " Tony's eyes sparkled as he warbled in a high falsetto.

" No Clint, don't leave me because I'm fat, I can change!" He collapsed into a fit of giggles.

" Did I say almost unhealthy? Cos it just crossed the line."

" Seriously?"

" Yup."

" Well it's basically substitution, instead of alcohol you substitute chocolate, the reasoning being that chocolate is a much lesser evil than the temptation of drinking."

" Whoa, you must really want a drink, what with the amount of candy you go through."

" There is that, plus I really like candy anyway, so it's a win win situation for me."

" I should count myself lucky that you aren't a sex addict, I'd never get any rest! "

" Why don't we work on that?"

And with a positively obscene leer Tony smeared a half melted Hershey bar across Clint's chest.

" Oh that's it Stark, you're going down!"

"Why Clint," Tony said as he licked his way down Clint's torso to his waistband, " I swear you read my mind."

FIN


End file.
